In a radio transmitter usually the power amplifier consumes the largest portion of electrical power, in particular battery power in mobile communication units. As wireless data rates increase, mobile phones will increasingly operate at higher output power levels. However, the adjustment of too high transmit power may be inefficient in terms of, for example, power consumption, power efficiency, and factory costs.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.